meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
TayTay Bio
Designer TayTay is a user on Meeping Competition Wikia. See gallery here. Usual Appearance and Style TayTay has short, curly, dark brown hair with the sides somewhat shaved. Her eyes are also dark brown. She mostly wears band or anime merchandise with black jeans or boy shorts and black converse. Sometimes she will wear a loose button up shirt or flannel. If it isn't too hot, she will usually be wearing her or Hogwarts varsity jacket or Asking Alexandria sweatshirt. Sometimes, she will wear a beanie or her Haunted Mansion snapback. She is 5'3, though she is usually seen as short due to the greater heights of her offline friends. On her left wrist, she wears a camouflage colored piece of string. On her right wrist, she always wears a rainbow Fishtail Loom Bracelet. In addition, she wears a few black ponytail holders on this wrist for no reason in particular. She used to wear a stupid plastic bat ring that probably came from a Halloween goodie bag. In the past, she had a plastic bat ring named Vincent who was used as a cupcake topper many years ago. After rediscovering him, Tay wore him everyday for months despite everyone jokingly saying it was stupid (she agreed it was pretty stupid but she still wore it for the lolz and she really likes bats anyway). However, one day during promotion practice, tragedy struck: the actual ring part broke and glue wasn't very helpful. She stopped wearing Vincent in fear of losing him forever, and now she sometimes wears the different ring. Personality Describe Tay Tay's personality here! Rapunza thinks: Tay has been my best friend for 3 years. I have gotten to know her as many things. She's loyal; she sticks with you through thick and thin and is there for you in your good times AND your bad times. She's caring; she cares about whether she's upset you in any way, and about how the things she says impact others. She's funny; she always knows the right joke to make to cheer you up, and conversations with her are always amusing and entertaining. Tay is an awesome person with an awesome personality, and I couldn't ask for a better best friend <3 PSP thinks: Tay is a great person! She is very nice and also fun to chat with. Also, when I start a thing, Tay is the most likely to join. And while we aren't as close as she and Rapunza are, she is one of my best friends. Hobbies TayTay devotes most of her time to playing rhythm games (Love Live! School Idol Festival, Bang Dream! Girls Band Party, osu!, and occasionally Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 and The Idolmaster: Cinderella Girls Starlight Stage), talking with her friends, and drawing cute girls. She also likes to watch anime (not as often as before, but still enjoyable) and use Instagram, Minecraft, Line Play, or Wikia. Whenever she's on break from school, she replays one of her favorite visual novels, Butterfly Soup. She is always listening to music. Music Tay listens to so many different musical artists in many different genres and her favorite genre is post-hardcore. It is usually hard for her to pick her favorites, her favorite singer and overall favorite musical artist is definitely Yura Hatsuki, who she listens to everyday. All three of Tay's favorite songs, 花魁妖, 葬列に鳴く駒鳥, and 盾の乙女と黒の騎士 are by her. Most of her favorite songs are by Yura Hatsuki, but she cannot decide the order of her favorite songs after third. Tay's favorite bands are Pierce the Veil, Crown the Empire, Asking Alexandria, and Get Scared. The songs Menace and Johnny's Revenge by Crown the Empire are most likely in her top 10 favorite songs. Her last.fm account, "designertaytay", can be found here. Currently, her top 3 most listened to songs are 花魁妖, 葬列に鳴く駒鳥, and 聖痕サクリファイス, all by Yura Hatsuki, her top 3 most listened to albums are Collide With the Sky by Pierce the Veil, Selfish Machines by Pierce the Veil, and The Fallout by Crown the Empire, and her top 3 most listened to artists are Yura Hatsuki, Pierce the Veil, and BTS. Yura Hatsuki is her most listened to artist by a landslide- Yura Hatsuki has well over 10,000 listens, and every other artist she has listened to has under 2,000 listens. Tay is very passionate about and entertained by her music statistics. She regularly looks at her most listened to songs, artists, and albums on last.fm, and is intrigued by seeing changes in what she listens to most. She especially loves seeing her yearly music statistics (2017 and 2018) at the end of the year, but she also likes to use various websites that connect to last.fm to analyze some information about her listening habits. Fun Facts *As of September 2018, she identifies as lesbian. Everybody saw this coming. *Her favorite holiday is Halloween because she's edgy. *The first avatar she used on Wikia aside from the default ones was a picture of her favorite stuffed animal, Kowalski, dressed as a surfer. *She is bad at putting her favorite things in order, but she has established that her top 7 anime characters are: #Yohane Tsushima #Kaoru Seta #Mari Ohara #Amanda O'Neill #Nico Yazawa #Saki Nikaidou #Ryuuko Matoi *If she is listening to music, she usually only listens to entire albums. **This habit likely developed because before she had Spotify, she would listen to Youtube videos that had an entire album in one video *She originally didn't want to join Club Penguin because she believed the avatars looked strange, though the game later became a big part of her life. **The Club Penguin Wiki is one of the first wikis she joined, if not the second wiki she joined. *She really likes vampires. **She likes many Halloween related things, but vampires are definitely her favorite. *Her favorite book character is Draco Malfoy. *Her one of her previous favorite Youtubers, PopularMMOs, responded to her comments four different times. *Yura Hatsuki has responded to her on Twitter many times. *One of the reasons she joined Wikia was because of her bestie, Plattenum. *She has an extremely bad habit of biting her nails. **At one point in time, about two years ago, she had stopped biting them, however, she saw that her favorite Youtuber at the time also bit his nails, and this inspired her to bite them again. *Her main MovieStarPlanet account, Taylor Swift1717, was the first account she created and has always been her main. *Most of her favorite anime characters fall into one or more of the following categories: "the goths, the chuunis, the cray cray ones, or the tomboy/masculine girls". Category:Bio Category:BombShelter